Anarchist
|wild=You may rebel in one of the following ways: Instead of accepting your destiny card, draw destiny again. Instead of sending your ships to the warp, return them to your colonies. Instead of seeing your winning offensive allies' ships land on a planet, send them all to the warp. Give this flare to the Anarchist after use (or discard it, if the Anarchist isn't playing). |super=As an ally, you may use your power to reveal a disruption when your side loses the encounter or you are dismissed because both main players must attempt to deal. |special=''Warp Rules Disruption'': When you should retrieve one or more of your ships from the warp, you may retrieve all of them. Success Rule Disruption: You do not need to be successful on your first encounter to have a second encounter. Rewards Rule Disruption: You have the right to see all cards drawn from deck(s) for rewards. Hand Rule Disruption: When you have no attack cards, you may discard your hand and draw a new one at any time (potentially continuing your turn if you are the offense). Gate Rule Disruption: All limits on the total number of ships that you can send to the hyperspace gate are ignored, including specific limits (such as those of the Macron). Destiny Rule Disruption: Whenever you should draw from the destiny deck, you may instead look through that deck and choose which card to draw. Afterwards, shuffle the destiny deck unless this disruption has become usable by all players. Compensation Rule Disruption: All or part of your compensation may be converted to rewards. When you should receive a reward, you may take a card from any player in compensation instead. Alliance Rule Disruption: You may ally without being invited, but if you do and you lose ships to the warp, you lose twice as many. }} Anarchist is an alien that rebels against conventional rules of play by introducing special "rule disruption" cards. At first, only the Anarchist may enjoy the benefits of its own troublemaking; but if other players wish to join in, the chaos grows. The Anarchist's alternative win condition is triggered once all of its disruptions enter play. Strategy As Anarchist In order to start sticking it to The Man, the Anarchist first needs to taste defeat. Conceding a low-risk encounter is enough. The Success Rule and Alliance Rule cards are good choices for your first disruption - not only will they give you more chances to encounter foes, they may tempt other players to take for themselves. Continue pressing your allies to borrow and use disruptions. Don't reveal the Destiny Rule disruption until very late; other players can easily use it to target you. Once the Gate Rule disruption has spread to the entire table, it can easily bait a headstrong player into sending more than the usual four ships to their doom; but with the Warp Rule disruption in play, flooding encounters with ships and then reviving them the next turn becomes a viable tactic. Warp Rule in the late game will be absolute pandemonium, as heavily-embattled players may instantly recover all ships at their next regroup phase. Against Anarchist Any game with the Anarchist involved will inevitably turn confusing and hectic. Keep their available disruptions in mind, and single out a few that would help you disproportionately. (The Macron, for instance, becomes a near-unstoppable juggernaut once the Warp Rule disruption affects it.) If more than five disruptions enter play, it is time to focus your attack on the Anarchist. Text Category:Essence aliens Category:Eons aliens